


amaterasu burns down the world

by tropic_equator



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games), Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropic_equator/pseuds/tropic_equator
Summary: She introduced herself as Ouki, that strange woman, and it sounded like an awkward translation of a name that would make more sense in another language....Wang Yi x Kaihime. Written at the request of a friend.
Relationships: Kaihime/Wang Yi
Kudos: 2





	amaterasu burns down the world

**Author's Note:**

> I have been debating whether to post this or not, but in the end, fuck it, and here we are. This fic is written at the request of a friend. I don't know much about Dynasty Warriors or Samurai Warriors, but I tried my best. This is probably going to be my only fic in this fandom. I apologize for any inaccuracy, and feel free to point them out in the comments. I can try to correct them, but there's no guarantee.

This new batch of recruit was, to put it nicely, lackluster. Fresh-faced young men with big dreams of honors and loyalties and grand victories, but none came close to Kai’s expectation. Maybe they should be stricter with the requirements, but they were getting desperate and they would take anyone able-bodied who was willing to join. Such was the state of the army.

No, not all of them. There was one who stood out. A woman, tall and stone-faced with steely eyes that was far older than the age her face suggested. Her gender was enough to make her stand out, her skill separated her further from her peers. 

And then there was also her slight accent, a hint that she might have come from a far away place, although the higher-ups had somehow been convinced of her loyalty to the Houjou army. Not fully convinced, but enough to let her join. 

Kai was intrigued.

No one would blame her if she kept a close eye on that strange woman. 

.  
.  
.

She introduced herself as Ouki, that strange woman, and it sounded like an awkward translation of a name that would make more sense in another language.

"Your name is unusual," Kai remarked.

"My parents were unusual people," Ouki said.

"Did they come from somewhere else? It doesn't seem to be a common name around here."

"Yes," Ouki said and did not offer anything else. Kai knew better than to push the subject. In the army, many people came from everywhere and with a past that they would like to hide. She guessed that Ouki was probably a daughter of a fallen family, or daughter from a poor family running away from an unwanted arranged family to a much older wealthy man. Such cases were unusual at this time of war. Or maybe she was an Ainu or from the Ryukyu Islands, hiding for whatever reason that was none of Kai's business.

But still Kai kept a close eye on her, less of suspicion and more of fascination. 

(And maybe also from a kind of sisterhood solidarity because sometimes in a military camp full of men with pent-up frustration after long months of war, it could feel as if they were in an enemy territory.)

.  
.  
.

Ouki was beautiful. Anyone with a pair of functioning eyes could tell that, but Kai wasn't thinking of her physical appearance when she said that that woman was beautiful.

She was thinking of Ouki on the battlefield, forcing her way forward under the onslaught of arrows. Ouki in her armor and wielding her blades, graceful and deadly, death incarnate as she dueled the enemy soldiers. Ouki trudging through mud and blood, hair matted to her scalp and her face dirty with sweat and grime after a hard-fought battle. 

Ouki was beautiful, but she was also brutal and skilled. She reminded Kai of the ocean before the tsunami hit, the tranquility that hid the raging waves. Wolf in a sheep's skin, maybe, but Ouki never hid behind a harmless façade, although she didn't boast about it either. 

.  
.  
.

Kai liked men. She liked their masculine form, their hard and muscular bodies, their rough and gruff attitudes. She liked her men to have battle scars and to be able to wield weapons to defend himself and the family that she might one day build with them. She's a fighter and a soldier, but she liked to think that she was also a traditional woman with traditional values.

Traditional values didn't include having a sudden realization that she might also be attracted to people other than men--a specific person, really, who happened to be a fellow woman. 

It scared her and yet--

She couldn't stop.

She thought about Ouki, about her speech inflected by a foreign accent, about her imposing figure in the battlefield as she stood over corpses that she had slain. She thought about how Ouki handled her blades, then it spiralled into thinking about the other woman's hands, about what Ouki might look like under her armor.

(Toned, scarred, rough. A warrior like her, there's no way she would be smooth, soft and pristine like a princess.)

Kai liked men, and yet.

.  
.  
.

It's really no one's business if she spent some nights with her legs spread open, fucking herself on her finger, while shoving a fist into her mouth to quiet her moans as to not disturb the others. It's also really no one's business if pictured a certain woman in bed with her as she did that. 

They were in the middle of a war, but she knew that it didn't stop her male comrades from indulging in sexual pleasures. She's not an innocent girl, she just chose not to talk about the fact that she knew how many of her male comrades found pleasure with each other, what with the scarcity of women around them.

She had seen a pair of male soldiers with their hands at each other's crotch, furiously jerking each other off. She had seen a male soldier bend over while another male soldier thrust deep inside him. So Kami-sama help her, she wasn't going to feel guilty for lusting after another woman.

There's no man that close to her standard around her, and Ouki was the most beautiful person she had seen in this camp.

(She knew that it went deeper than that, but it's a reason good enough for now).

.  
.  
.

Ouki stood leaning against the wall of the stable, tall and imposing as always, still encased in her armor except for the headgear that she had taken off. Her twin tri-pronged weapons hung by her side. She looked over the camp as if she was a general surveying her troops instead of a mere soldier. There were bags under her eyes that showed her exhaustion, mud and blood streaked her armor after today's battle, and there was a cut on her cheek that would no doubt leave a scar on her face, but she still looked regal. 

Kai thought that no filth could taint this woman's elegance, no dirt could sully her. Ouki seemed to be above such things and she wondered when she would be marching into battle under this woman’s leadership, because everyone could see that this woman would make a fine general someday.

(The day Ouki was made a general, Kai would be there standing beside her, and she would gladly lay down her life for her and follow this woman to the deepest part of hell because she was sure that with Ouki leading them, glory and victory would be sure to follow).

“Something on your mind?” the woman that she had been thinking about said in a low voice near her ear. Kai nearly jumped a foot in the air from the surprise. It had been years that somebody had managed to sneak at her.

“Just the battle today,” she replied. 

Ouki smiled. “I see, and do you look at every soldier like that or am I a special case?”

“What?” Kai’s heart beating wildly inside her chest. 

There’s a smirk playing on that woman’s lips, and a predatory glint in her eyes. “I can see clear as the day that you are interested in me.”

“Many people are interested in you,” Kai replied because she knew that she wasn’t alone in her admiration for Ouki.

“But none of them interests me as you do.”

Ouki touched Kai’s face, long fingers tracing her cheeks and moving along her jawline. The other woman’s eyes never left hers and Kai found herself unable to look away, unable to do anything but stood frozen with her heart beating a mile per minute as if she had just ran across the country as Ouki pressed their bodies close. 

“I want you,” Kai whispered, the admission tumbled gracelessly from her mouth. “I want you.” Her hands moving up, trembling slightly as they rested on the other woman’s hips.

Ouki’s reply came in the form of a kiss. It was soft at first, their lips touching each other softly, then Ouki deepened it, her calloused hands grabbing Kai’s head and her tongue prodding between Kai’s lips asking for an entrance. Kai opened her mouth and Ouki devoured hungrily. 

Kai was the first to break the kiss, pushing the other woman slightly away as she gasped for air. Ouki watched her with hooded eyes, her lips wet and red and made Kai want to kiss her more, so she did.

“You have a tent of your own, yes?" Ouki whispered near her ear and Kai shivered as hot breath caressed her skin. "I don't want your first time to be behind a stable."

"This is not my first time," Kai snapped. She's younger but she wasn't inexperienced in this area. 

Ouki scoffed. "Men don't count. They often do not know what they are doing."

"And you know?" Kai said it less like a question and more like a challenge. Ouki's eyes darkened, her lips curving upward in a smirk.

"I believe I know more than they do."

“Then show me.” Kai looked her straight in the eye. A challenge and she knew that the other woman would not disappoint her. Show me if you fuck as good as you fight. 

Ouki smiled. She licked her lips. Her eyes tracing the lines of Kai’s body, devouring her even before she touched her. 

Danger, danger, Kai thought. Ouki had been restraining herself all this time, reining something feral and wild behind the calm front that she put up. Kai hadn’t seen all of her, and tonight--tonight she would see it all. The thought made her body hot, blood rushing downwards. 

“Lead the way, Kai-hime.”

.  
.  
.

“What’s your real name?” Kai asked, breathless in between the heated kisses exchanged between them on the way to her tent.

“Wang Yi,” Ouki said. Kai rolled the syllables around her tongue and found herself liking it. She couldn’t pronounce it quite like how Ouki pronounced it, but it’s good enough. She liked to know more about this enigmatic woman and she was determined to uncover more about her past and who she was.

“It’s alright. You can call me Ouki.” The older woman laughed. Kai huffed. Was her pronounciation that bad?

It didn’t matter because Ouki--Wang Yi--swallowed her words in a searing kiss, and Kai forgot everything but the touch of that woman.

.  
.  
.

Ouki--Wang Yi--fuck it, Wang Yi-- pushed her down to her mattress and Kai let herself fall down among the furs and blankets. The older woman loomed over her, looking at her like a predator looking at her prey before devouring it and Kai would be lying if it did not turn her on further.

She ran her hands through Kai’s hair, then traced the length of her neck, then moving south to her chest, fondling with her ample breasts. Kai moaned as she felt those hands roaming across her body, slipping under the fold of her clothes, calloused palms mapping her skin. Her nipples hardened as Wang Yi’s fingers touched and her breathing quickened when Wang Yi started kissing the side of her jaw then down to her throat and her chest. 

Kai could feel heat pooling between her legs. Fuck. Her mind blanked. The noises in the camp were suddenly so far away and there’s only the sound of their breathing mingling as their bodies tangled together. 

“Get it off,” she muttered, scrambling at Wang Yi’s clothes. They were both wearing too many layers, in her opinion. Wang Yi especially. At least Kai had the top half of her clothing almost off her body, but the other woman still had her armour. 

Kai wanted to see her--no, needed--to see her out of her armor. Wang Yi was always so put together, so far away behind a metaphorical shield that she put between herself and others. She wanted to see Wang Yi bare before her, and wanted to tear down every single barrier that got between them until they were completely naked between each other, physically and metaphorically.

“Impatient,” Wang Yi said, a sight smile playing on her lips. Kai kissed her again as her hands moved to remove the other woman’s armor.

She was no stranger to the act of putting on and getting out of an armor. Her hands quickly find the ties and buckles that held it together and confidently removing it pieces by pieces until Wang Yi was left only in a simple belted shirt and pants.

“Well?” the other woman lifted an eyebrow. “Do you want to--”

“Yes,” Kai cut her off and untied the sash that held the other woman’s shirt together, then she reached down to push her pants off.

“I think you should undress too, Kai-hime.”  
“Then do it. Undress me.”

Wang Yi bared her teeth, rising to the challenge. Before Kai knew it, they were both naked and she had both of her wrists pinned to the bed, held on one hand by Wang Yi. She struggled half-heartedly but the other woman had an iron grip. Kai stopped after a few moments; she didn’t want to get out anyway.

“Open your legs. Yes, like that. Wider,” Wang Yi whispered near her ear, sending shivers down her body. Kai could feel her cunt opening and getting wet. 

“Please,” she pleaded. This was usually when a cock would prepare to penetrate her entrance, but Wang Yi didn’t have that certain appendage. Kai wasn’t sure how they would proceed from here.

The other woman must have sensed her confusion. “Don’t worry about it. Just lay back and do as I tell you.”

She brought her finger--the ones not gripping her wrists--to Kai’s lips. “Suck,” she commanded.

Kai parted her lips and took those fingers into her mouth. Her tongue tracing those digits, getting them as wet as she can, sucking on them before Wang Yi deemed it enough and removed her fingers from Kai's mouth. 

"Tell me if it hurts," Wang Yi said, and then her fingers parted Kai's fold and pushed inside her. 

Her fingers were as good as Kai imagined her, better than her own at least. At first it felt intrusive, the sensation of someone else's body part touching her most intimate place, then it turned into pleasure. Blood rushed south, and she nearly screamed when Wang Yi touched the little bundle of nerves that almost sent her over the edges.

"More," she panted, face flushed even redder than before, "Wang Yi, please."

"As you wish, princess."

Wang Yi's fingers continued to move, fucking her faster and harder as the older woman bent down her head to connect her lips with Kai's neck, sucking and kissing until Kai was sure that she would be left with a mark. 

Marked. That thought thrilled her. She wouldn't cover it. She would let the whole camp knew that Wang Yi had marked her--claimed her--and that she enjoyed every single second of it. Kai arched her neck, then tilted it sideways, a silent encouragement for Wang Yi to keep doing it. 

Wang Yi's mouth traveled down, licking and kissing down the column of Kai's throat, down to her collarbone and to her chest. Lips kissing her nipples, suckling on them and Kai let out a moan, encouraging Wang Yi. Those lips travelled further down, to the valley between her breasts, her stomach and finally to the folds between her legs.

At some point, Wang Yi had released her hold on Kai's wrists. Kai wasted no time grabbing the other woman's head, keeping her between Kai's thighs.

"You started this. You did this. Finish it," she hissed.

Wang Yi looked up at her, smirk playing teasingly on her lips. Kai's breath hitched. 

"Is that an order, princess?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

Wang Yi ducked her head and put her mouth to Kai's cunt. Hot tongue lapped at her folds, then prodded inside. Fingers gripped at her thighs hard enough that Kai was sure that they would leave bruises the next day. It thrilled her that Wang Yi seemed to be marking her everywhere, from her neck down to the area near the most intimate place of herself that not many had had the pleasure of seeing. 

Wang Yi continued to lick and prod, tongue dancing inside Kai. At one point it touched the little bundle of nerves and Kai screamed. Her face was flushed red, chest heaving and gasping for breath. Wang Yi was still at it, eagerly eating her out like she was the most delicious feast that the other woman had ever tasted. 

"Wang Yi--ah! Ah! I'm--" She was incoherent. Her brain must have melted or turned into mush. 

"You are close, princess, can't you feel it?" Wang Yi murmured.

Wang Yi's tongue touched a part of her that made her vision whited out. She swore she saw the stars. She had never felt it as intense as this, not with her fingers, not with the men that she had laid with. 

Wang Yi sat back, satisfaction evidenced in her smug face. Kai must have looked like a wreck, naked and splayed out on her back, slick dribbling down between her thighs from her hole, pale skin ravaged by the marks left by Wang Yi. 

"Usually I would have asked you to return the favor, but perhaps that was too much for you," Wang Yi said.

"It's my first time. Let me be," Kai slurred. She didn't trust herself to get up, not yet. Her legs felt very unsteady like a newborn fawn. She was sleepy, her whole energy gone.

"Rest then," Wang Yi said, "but I hope that will not be our last time."

Kai looked at her, at this warrior who fucked as good as she fought, who had just shown her an entire new world of pleasure that she didn't know. 

"No, it won't be our last time."

.  
.  
.

(END)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm active on twitter (@hatz45) but minors/no age in bio will be blocked. Thank you for reading! ^0^


End file.
